Of Pie Crust and Treacle Tarts
by Lusca Luna
Summary: Drarry... Nothing in the word was sexier to Draco than his very beautiful, very naked boyfriend clad in only a skimpy apron with sugar and flour covering almost every bare inch of his skin. What do treacle tarts have to with anything? Pure smut.
1. Of Pie Crust and Treacle Tarts

I don't own Harry Potter because if I did the following story would be in the pages of book seven.

* * *

Of Pie Crust and Treacle Tarts

Bon Appetit…

"I made Head Auror Harry! Head Auror!" Ron exclaimed, giving his much smaller friend a deathly tight hug.

"That's wonderful Ron. Have you told Hermione?" Harry asked as he piled some of Ron's overdue paperwork into his bag.

"Nope. I'm going to surprise her tonight before I come over your house," Ron said slyly, "for some treacle tarts." Ron slid out, giving Harry a smirk.

The dark haired boy grinned at his friends antics. "I think that could be arranged."

"Do you know how long its been since I have gotten a good tart? Even mum won't bake em' for me, but I knew good ole Harry would." He barked out. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Well, we are best mates, Ron, but you know how much effort it takes to make those. Draco," Ron's eyes rolled, "was supposed to take me out for dinner and I'm sure he would be very angry with me."

Ron snorted and moved to sit behind his desk. "Just tell the snake to take a rain check."

"He's a little bit more demanding and unforgiving than that, Ron." Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which with Draco being a Malfoy, it would seem that way.

"So," Ron quipped. "He needs to be taught a little humility."

"Don't say that anymore. Here he comes to take me away." Harry joked, grabbing his coat and satchel.

Ron didn't laugh. He just glared at Draco's approaching figure. "Malfoy." He growled out when he was close enough.

"Weasley." Draco retorted. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pecked him on the cheek. "We'll be taking our leave now."

"Bye Harry. Malfoy," He said, getting the blonde's attention, "don't die on your way out."

Draco just laughed in response and guided Harry to the public floos.

**Harry and Draco's Flat**

"So we can't go out to dinner because the weasel wants you to make him some treacle tarts." Draco questioned. Harry nodded. "So you mean to tell me that I made reservations exclusively at out favorite restaurant for nothing?" Harry nodded again. "I can't believe that you would be so inconsiderate, Harry. I had been looking forward to this."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Just take a shower and relax."

Draco did as he was told and made his way up to the bathroom they shared and took his shower. He got dressed quickly and made his way down the stairs. He was greeted by the smell of what at the time was his least favorite pastry.

The blonde rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't help but release a strangled moan in surprise at the site in front of him. There stood his very beautiful, very naked boyfriend clad in only a skimpy apron and with sugar and flour covering almost every bare inch of his tantalizing milky skin.

His lover was propped up on the counter, long legs displayed beautifully. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back so that a look of total ecstasy was displayed on all of his features. Harry opened his eyes slightly so that he could catch a peak at his disheveled boyfriend through his long layers of lashes. He smiled and widened the space between his legs, giving Draco part view of his half erect member.

Green eyes turned playful as he picked up a spoon from the counter and lifted to his lips. Draco gave him a questioning glance, but Harry just smiled in return and gave the spoon a quick swipe with his experienced tongue. Draco moaned again. This time there was a noticeable tightening in his slacks. Seeing his erection, Harry felt the need to do a little bit more.

"Draco," He purred, licking some more batter up. "Come here," With a wet finger, he motioned the blonde forward. "You just have to taste this." He slowly slid a finger into Draco's gaping mouth. "Isn't it sweet Draco?" He said, grinding his leg against Draco's cloth covered erection.

A feral growl could be heard from Draco as he latched his lips onto Harry's and crashed the lithe body to his. Draco's tongue darted every which way in Harry's pink cavern, exploring it all over again for what seemed to be the millionth time in their relationship. "So fucking sweet." He groaned, unbuttoning his slacks so that Harry could see just how much he had been torturing him. "Suck me off." Draco snarled forcefully as he painfully dropped his lover to the kitchen floor.

Harry smirked at the blonde's reaction and took the hardened member down his throat till the tip was painfully lodged at the back. Ignoring the pain, Harry continued, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend for a second. He bobbed his head up and down and continued the motion until he felt Draco's control slipping. He pushed Draco's hips away and gave the slit one last lick before squeezing the erect member at its base.

"Oh, no," he told Draco, staring up at the dazed face. "You don't get to cum till I do."

Draco hissed and pulled Harry back up so that Draco's tip was prodding at Harry's tight entrance. "Oh," he purred. "Push it in!" Harry threw his head back and waited for the thrust.

"Lube?" Draco questioned. The dark haired boy grunted then motioned to the glass bowl of batter beside him. "Batter it is." With that, he took a generous amount of batter and bathed his cock in and deposited some to Harry's puckered entry. "Ready?"

"Fuck, yes!" Harry yelled as Draco dove his batter covered member straight inside of him. "Deeper!" Harry, seeing black spots, gasped. He had hit the sweet spot.

Draco continued to pound at Harry's bundle of nerves. Each time he would go deeper and deeper until found himself being enveloped in the tight squeezing of Harry's muscles. The blonde's throat issued a deep grunt and he impaled Harry with his member one last time before pulling out and yanking Harry's head to his cock once again so that he could shoot his load into his lover's eagerly awaiting mouth.

"Was that sweet enough for you?" The blonde taunted.

Harry gave a laugh. "What an undeniably corny thing to say. You definitely know how to kill the mood."

Draco feigned a look of heart. "Here, I thought it was sexy." He said, kissing Harry on his forehead. "You know something," Draco asked as Harry tucked his head into his neck.

The dark haired boy let out a calming breath. "What?"

"I love you and I'm glad that we stayed here." The blonde confessed.

"I love you too." Harry confirmed. "But you got your semen on my treacle tarts and in my tart batter." He informed Draco with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Cook it anyway." The blonde retorted, forgetting everything else around him but Harry.

**That following evening…**

"You know Harry this is really something to celebrate over! A promotion to Head Auror!" Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

Harry just smiled. "Yeah it is Ron. I heard you at the office and the first billion times too. I'm glad for you."

"So you know what this calls for?" Ron asked, his eyes floating towards the kitchen counter where the "specially made" treacle tarts resided.

"What would that be Weasley?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He was ready for the show.

"Treacle tarts that was made just for me." Ron announced, a look of pride swelling to his face. Harry turned purple.

Harry spluttered up, "No, not those ones. Those are for… um… Teddy. He'll throw a hissy fit if he doesn't get them. You know how two years old are. Terrible twos!" He joked, highly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I have a few." Ron said, hopping up and heading for the pastries.

Harry was in front of Ron in a split second. "You don't want those. They're no good."

"No, no, no." Draco tsk'ed. "This is a monumental day for Ron, Harry. Don't let Teddy take this away from him." Draco said with a smirk as he got up and escorted his boyfriend out of the way. "Knock yourself out Weasley."

"Um, thanks Malfoy. I will."

Minutes later, Harry and Draco heard a rather loud belch issue from Ron. Harry had just closed his eyes and hoped the Ron had picked the ones that had nothing to with Draco's soldiers.

"Oi, Harry?" Ron called from the kitchen. "What kind of icing was that? It tasted funny."

"That wasn't icing Ron." Draco replied, the genuine Malfoy smirk on his lips.

"What was it?" The redhead asked, giving Draco a quizzical gaze and wiping the so called icing of his chin.

"My sperm."

* * *

Lol... I loved writing this. Thanks for reading and give thanks to lil-Vixen24 for helping me. Review, if you liked it.


	2. Thanks

Thanks for the faves and reviews. You guys are so sweet. No pun intended.

- Luna


End file.
